1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a barrier cover that can open and close.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a compact electronic device having precision parts inside, such as a camera, to protect the internal mechanisms when carried around in a non-usage state, an openable and closable barrier cover that covers the external face of the device is provided to protect and prevent dust from entering. Such an openable and closable barrier cover often also plays other important roles, such as maintaining the aesthetics of the device and increasing the design quality.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-121903 discusses a device in which a barrier cover can maintain a stable attached state without rising up from the camera external surface, because the barrier cover is constantly supported across a broad width in a sliding direction by upper and lower rails.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-185102 discusses a device that is designed so that when the barrier cover is at an open position, the barrier cover latches onto a latching claw provided on a camera front face so that it does not rise up.
Although the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-121903 has excellent stability, the barrier cover rises above the camera surface even at a closed position. The sliding section is constantly exposed to the external side, which tends to harm aesthetics. Further, when external pressure is applied, the sliding section tends to break. In addition, dust and foreign objects can easily enter the sliding section, which harms the sliding action of the barrier cover. In addition, a detection unit for detecting that the barrier cover has been opened can be seen when the barrier cover is open, so that the appearance quality deteriorates.
Further, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-185102, since the barrier cover is supported by only a pinion shaft, rattling tends to occur due to the barrier cover wobbling about the gear shaft. Consequently, when the barrier cover is fully open, the barrier cover tends to rise up onto the latching claw, which is for preventing rising up. Further, the mechanism is complex and the number of parts is large, which makes this method unsuitable for reducing the size of a device.